Soundless Voice Proof of Life
by ParodyPrincipe4
Summary: A song-based story for the RimaHiko Pairing...


**A/N: My first RimaHiko fic :D.. Soundless voice is sung by Kagamine Len… who is a vocaloid.. (The shota I might add.) And Proof of life is sung by Kagamine Rin (which is also a vocaloid). I'm not gonna put the lyrics here but I'm just converting the story to these two characters.. Since Rima-chan looks like she have problems concerning the lungs.. (Not that I'm assuming, though) and Nagi is a kind of guy that fits on Len's place.. I think this pair fit the boots.. Please read on :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~Soundless Voice~<strong>

**~Proof of Life~**

* * *

><p>Fujisaki Nagihiko, 18 years old, A current high school student. He was widely known a Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the famous international female Japanese dancer, but he's still happy that he could live freely with his male identity.. Not really since he's also the famous Basketball player in Japan.. He's having the same problem with his friend Souma Kukai who also happens to be the famous Football player who has a girlfriend who happens to be famous pop star, Hoshina Utau.. Okay! Before we get further.. Nagihiko a.k.a. Nagi is walking at a street during a cold winter day..<p>

It's fine since no one is really out during the cold summer days.. No one asking for his autograph or something.. Being famous is good but.. it kills you slowly… Not literally but yeah..

It's been a long time since he walked this streets.. since he was an elementary student.. He actually began his dancing and basketball career during that time.. Until his star rose higher during his middle school days.. He missed his days as a guardian of their school.. especially when he's with that girl… the girl that sparked his interest.

Speaking of the girl, he saw another girl not so far from him.. with the same light brown and wavy hair.. "M-massaka…" He whispered under his breath.

_She can't be her.. I mean, She must have moved.. right? _His thoughts were cut short when the girl in front of him suddenly stumbled.. and collapsed.

Nagihiko hurried to the girl and shook her shoulder. "Miss?... Miss!"

He turned her… and saw a familiar face.. that the same girl with a long, wavy, light brown hair with a fragile but strong personality… "Rima-chan?.. Rima! Hang on!" He quickly reached for his phone to call for an ambulance.

His right hand holds the cellphone and his left holds her hand tightly.. "Hurry! A girl suddenly collapsed I need an ambulance, right now!"

* * *

><p>Rima remember hearing a shouting voice, calling her name.. but that's all.. she opened her eyes and saw a plain white ceiling..<p>

"Rima-chan?" She heard a beautiful, familiar voice. She looked at the owner of the voice. She saw a girl?... no.. a boy with a very long silky hair with worried golden eyes staring at her.

"…who are you?" She asked the guy in front her.

"Uh-… I don't know if you still remember me but.. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. We went to a the same elementary school together.. We were both guardians, remember?" This guy said to her.

_I know who you are… I just want to make sure that I'm not dreaming again…_ "Oh… You…" Rima rolled her eyes.

"Ah.. It looks like you remember me.. yokatta.." He said releivingly.

Rima blushed but she don't want him to see that.. "Which hospital is this?"

"Uhm.. I'm not quite sure but this is a hospital near your home.." He scratched his head.

Rima can't help but think about his cute stupidness. "Brilliant. All you need to do is read the big words in front of the hospital and you didn't get to do that."

Nagihiko laughed. Rima's brows furrowed. "Stop laughing… You look stupid.. Nothing is funny around here." _You'll just… make me .. miss that laugh more.._

Nagihiko smiled. "I know nothing is funny.. I'm just glad that I'm the one who found you…" _I really do.._

Rima scoffed. "At least one of us is happy…"

".. is there.. something you want to tell me?.." Nagihiko asked her.

"What should I tell you?" She asked back.

"It's not like you to collapse on the streets.. Does Amu and the others know about your condition?" He asked her.

Rima looked away. "…It's not your business.."

Nagihiko looked at her worrily. _Please… tell me everything.._

Suddenly, Somebody knocked at the door. The doctor, who is around his 40s, and his nurse entered the room. "Good afternoon, Mashiro-san."

Rima sat up. "Good afternoon.."

"And who is this?" This Doctor Takuyama, as Nagi read on his name plate, said.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, doctor. I'm her-"

"Oh! You're the famous basketball player! My son Idolizes you.." Doctor suddenly said.

"Ah.. I see." Nagihiko sweatdropped.

Doctor looked at him then at Rima.. "Don't tell me.. Your Mashiro-san's boyfriend?"

Nagihiko blushed. "Ah! N-no.. I'm… not her boyfriend."

"That's right." Rima said from behind. "I won't get a boyfriend who is as stupid as him."

"U-uh…" Nagihiko looked at Rima… _…Ouch.._

"Oh.. I see.. But you don't need to get that far, Mashiro-san.." Doctor Takuyama sweatdropped.

"Hmph!" Rima turned her head away.

"Please excuse Mashiro-san. She always like that but she's really a sweet girl.." Doctor whispered to him.

Nagihiko sighed. "I know that.. but that was just… to harsh…"

"Nagihiko.." Nagi flinched.. She just called him by his name.. with her small sweet voice.

"W-..what?" He asked her.

"Please go outside.. Doc and I are going to talk.." She said.

Nagihiko blinked. "Can't I hear him out?"

Rima glared at him. "Just go and don't eavesdrop on us!"

He sweatdropped and looked at doc who just nodded. He sighed. "Hai, hai.."

As he closed the door, doc Takuyama asked her. "Are you don't want to let him know?"

Rima shook her head. "It's better if no one else know about this stupid illness.."

The doctor sighed. "As you wish, Mashiro-san.."

"…Is it worse?.." Rima asked him.

"Well… I can't lie to you Mashiro-san.. I don't know how long you can live.." The doctor said sadly.

"..Of course.." Rima bit her lip.. stopping her tears from falling. She gave her word to him.. She won't cry.

"I advise you that you will stay here and take your medications and the rightful chemotheraphy-"

"I don't need any of those.. If I die.. I die.. That's it." She stated.

The nurse tried to talk but Doctor Takuyama stop her. "I know it's hard but.. Mashiro-san.. please reconsider.. We'll give you time to think about it."

He and the nurse made their way out of the room.

"Doc?" Nagihiko, who was waiting at the hallway asked him.

"Ah! Nagi-kun…" The doctor stared at him for a moment and put his hand on his shoulder. "Since you are a friend of Mashiro-san, I ask you this."

Nagihiko blinked. "Please stay with her.. As long as you can."

"Um.. okay.." Nagihiko was still confused but he really wanted to be on Rima's side..

The doctor smiled and patted his shoulder and left.

Nagihiko went inside Rima's room. Rima fell asleep..

Nagihiko blinked and chuckled. He sat beside her and brushed the hair on her face. He smiled.. but it turned into a frown when he realized her situation. He tried to call her parents .. but they didn't answer.. and he was using her number for Christ sake..

"..It must have been lonely.. Rima-chan.." He leaned to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you… Rima.."

* * *

><p>The next day..<p>

"Ohayou, Rima-chan." He said with a heartwarming smile.

Rima turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Ohayou~"

Nagihiko blinked. _Is this real?_

Rima went back to her pokerface. "Purple haired cross dresser."

Nagihiko sweatdropped. "Uh.. yeah.." _Of course not.._

Rima stared at him blankly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Nagihiko smiled. "Visiting you, of course.. I brought you some fruits.."

"Oh, how sweet." She said bitterly. "Why didn't you bring some 'get well soon' balloons and roses to add the loserness, huh?" _Go ahead.. hurt him.. you bitch.._

Instead, Nagihiko smiled. "I'm glad that you're fine and like that as always."

Rima's brows furrowed and turned away. She quietly blushed. _Darn it, Nagihiko! Why do you have to be a Masochist? That's what I hate about you!_

"How long will you stay here?" Nagihiko asked her from behind.

"Not that long.. cause I will die soon." She whispered the last part.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"I _said_ not so long.." She bitterly said.

"Oh.." Naghiko mumbled.

_Please…. Just leave… I don't want you to see me like this.._ She shut her eyes wishing that when she opens them, he's already gone.

She looked behind her and saw that he was not there… She sighed.. _He.. left.._

She turned around again and saw that Nagihiko already in front of her.

Rima blinked.. "Luckily, I don't have a heart cancer.. If I-"

She was cut short when her long haired Nagihiko suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

She blushed. "Wha-.. What are you-"

"Please… Just.. stop.." Nigihiko hid his blushed on Rima's shoulders.

"What.. are you talking about?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Don't be stupid!.." He shouted..

Rima flinched and kept silent.

"Please… don't lie to yourself.." His whispered caused the sensation on Rima's skin.

He broke the hug and put his hands on her shoulders. ".. don't lie to me.."

Rima can't take it. The tone of his voice just pierced through her. She cried. "What do you care about it? Huh?" She sobbed. "Who cares if I'm gonna die because of this stupid, lung cancer?"

Her tear flowed on her cheeks. "My parents don't even care about me… they think of me as a nuisance.. All they do is fight… Amu.. have her own matters.. everyone does.. even you.."

She curled into a ball. "Nobody.. cares-" _Pak!_

Rima was actually really surprised when Nagihiko's palm slapped her face.

Rima slowly touched the cheek that he slapped and looked down to the sheets. _He… hates me.._ She stood up and tried to run but Nagihiko pulled her arm.

"What? You're gonna run again? You always run away!" He shouted.

She broke down. The man she loved.. just slapped her and worse, he shouted at her. She screamed..

She screamed all her anger, worries and her guiltiness..

"Rima! Rima!" Nagihiko called out her name. He don't know what to do.. She'll faint if this continues… He kissed her.. Rima was surprised but she can't help but kiss back.. this is Nagihiko for Christ sake.. the man she love…

He tasted her tears, her sorrow.. everything that she burdened all this years.. But he tasted some sweet.. lovely taste of her lips.. The one that he wanted ever since..

But he held back.. He doesn't want to be the cause of Rima's collapse.. He panted.. as she did..

Rima touched her swelled lips.. "D-d-did you just-"

Nagihiko caught his own breath. "I-… think I just did.."

Rima felt her tears again.. tears of joy, perhaps?.. "W-why.."

Nagihiko hugged her tightly. "Because… I love you, Rima.."

"B-but… I was never nice to you… And I will die for not so long.." She sobbed on his chest.

Nagihiko hugged her more tightly. "I don't care.. I don't know how either but I fell in love with you ever since.. back then.."

Rima cried some more. "I… I'm scared.." She hugged him. "I.. don't want to die.."

"I'll be right here.. for you.." Nagihiko kissed her.. once more..

Rima closed her eyes..

_It's okay.. to tell me everything.._

* * *

><p>They spent their time with each other that day. But Nagihiko was called by her mother to come home.. although he doesn't want to go. Rima told him to.<p>

"But- what if-.." He was cut short when Rima kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll stay alive until you come back tomorrow.." Rima told him..

Nagihiko looked at her worriedly.

"I promise.." Rima assured him.

"If you say so.." Nagihiko kissed her forehead. "I'll come back tomorrow.. Rima-tan.."

Rima blushed.. So did he..

Nagihiko left the room.

After a few minutes, Doctor Takuyama entered the room. 'You wanted to see me, Mashiro-san?"

Rima paused for a while. ".. Doc.. I'll take the chemotheraphy that you advised.."

The doctor's face became brighter. "Really, Mashiro-san?.. I'm happy for your decision. Mind if I ask what changed your mind?.."

Rima looked out of the window. "I want to live on… to be with him…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Nagihiko was in a great hurry to go to the hospital. "oh.. If only mother didn't let me do another set of practice this wouldn't have happened."<p>

Meanwhile..

"Where are you going, Mashiro-san? Your chemotheraphy is scheduled this afternoon." The nurse said to her.

"I know that.. I just get some air.. and I brought my jacket with me.." Rima said to the nurse.

"At least let me accompany you." Said the nurse.

"Oh fine. Do whatever you want." She rolled her eyes.

They went to the garden behind the hospital. Of course, there are no flowers around.

Rima smiled. "It will be nice if I got to see the spring.."

The nurse smiled too.

"..with him.."

* * *

><p>Nagihiko finally reached the hospital but Rima was not in her room.<p>

"Oh! She went to the garden with Nurse Jane." Said a nurse at the nurse station.

"Thanks!" He hurried to the garden.

He got to the garden and saw Rima standing near a tree. He sighed to his relief.

Nurse Jane checked her watch. "Since your boyfriend is already here, I'll go to room 104 to give medications, okay?" She hurried inside the hospital.

Rima smiled to her as she ran. Her smile widened when he saw Nagihiko nearing her… but before he got to her.. she found it hard to breathe..

Nagihiko hurriedly ran to her when he saw her painful expression.

Rima felt her knees weak and her body collapsed..

Nagihiko caught her in time.. "Rima!.. Rima!"

"Na-..gi.. hiko.." she smiled sweetly.. "yo-you… came…'" she breathed heavily.

"Ssh.. stop talking… I get you to the hospital." Nagihiko was shaking and he was worn out as he rushed to the place.. so even he put out all his energy.. it wasn't enough..

"It's okay… I accepted my fate.. It looks like.. I won't get to see spring.." Rima caught her breath.

"No… You will, Rima.. You will!" He started to feel his tears.

"Wh-..what?.." She asked him.

"You will see spring, Rima.." He cried.

"heh… This is bad..I c-… can't … hear you.." She breathlessly said.

Nagihiko widened his eyes. "No… Rima! Please.. don't leave me like this… Rima!" His face started to become red.

_Please.. tell me everything.._

"I-…I'm scared.. Na-….gihiko.." Rima felt tears too.

"It.. hurts.."

"Rima.. It hurts more to me.. Please.. don't do this to me.." He hugged her.. "I love you, Rima.. please.."

Rima frowned. She wiped his tears with her tiny hand. "Why are you crying?.. don't cry.. you look.. stupid… I.. don't.. want you.. to be sad.. please.. smile.. for me.."

Nagihiko was so red as he cried. "I don't know… If I can… Please… keep talking to me.. Let me hear.. your voice, one more time.."

Rima smiled sadly. "You.. can .. do.. it.. please?.. your usual smile…"

Nagihiko smiled a bit.. but he truly can't. Rima's laugh turn into a cough. "W-what was that?..."

"This is impossible.. I don't want any of this to happen!" He hugged her close.

"I know.. Nagi-…hi..ko.. I love you…too.. so much more..than you think" Rima slowly closed her eyes.

Nagihiko can't help but shout. "RIMAAAAAAAA!"

Rima smiled. "Arigatou…."

… Those was her last words..

When the people in the hospital heard the scream outside, the nurses and the doctors rushed to the garden and found the couple in the snow..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know.. I know.. it's a cliffhanger.. but I don't really know if Len was also dead in the video in youtube… They were lying on a cold snow for God's sake.. But please review if it was a bit corny or not. :D… By the way, I just gotta say that the Proof of Life is a reply song to the Soundless voice, kay?.. Review!**


End file.
